Pour qu'ils se souviennent
by xYamumu
Summary: Vous ne vous vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi les grands noms de la Piraterie, tel que Shanks le Roux, Big Mom, Kaido, et d'autre, ou même la Marine ne s'étaient jamais emparés du One Piece ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandés pourquoi les Dragons Célestes nourrissaient une haine absolue envers les porteurs du D. ? Et si, tout était liés ?
1. Prologue

** .**

**P**oint De Vue . . . :

Quelle est cette impression ? On dirait que je vole, ou que je flotte... Cette sensation de légèreté est vraiment relaxante, mais aussi assez désagréable. Toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires me vinrent à l'esprit.  
>J'ouvris les yeux doucement, et vis le ciel défilé devant mes yeux. A bout de force, je m'évanouis, je sentis juste l'impact quand j'atterris... Dans l'eau, me semble-t-il.<p>

**P**DV externe :

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose, percuta violemment la grande étendue devant elle, elle coula à pic jusqu'à rencontrer le pont d'un sous-marin passant par là. Un des barreurs du navire l'aperçut, il hésita entre la remonter ou aller en parler à son Capitaine. Il choisit la première option. Une alarme bruyante, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, retentit dans tout le navire indiquant qu'il faisait surface. Le jeune homme coiffé d'une casquette et avec des lunettes de soleil fit émerger le submersible, et se précipita dehors.

Le Capitaine du submersible posa un regard sur une des alarmes. Pourquoi remontait-il ? Il n'en avait pas donné l'ordre. Il abandonna son œuvre, sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers le poste de contrôle, mais en chemin, il aperçut un de ses marins à l'air affolé, suivi de son second portant une jeune fille dans ses bras, sa combinaison était tachée de sang. En fronçant les sourcils, il les héla.

**- Bepo ! Sashi ! Pourquoi avez-vous émergés ?! Je ne vous en ai pas donné l'ordre !**  
><strong>- Attendez, Capitaine ! Bepo n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui est pris l'initiative d'émergé le sous-marin.<strong>Répondit vivement le roux à la casquette et aux lunettes de soleil.  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<strong>Demanda simplement le Capitaine.  
><strong>- Une fille, qui était en train de couler à pic, a atterrie sur le pont du bateau, alors que l'on était encore sous l'eau. J'ai hésité à venir vous prévenir, mais le temps que je vous le dise et qu'on remonte le Heart, il aurait peut-être été trop tard pour elle... Je suis désolé.<strong>

La femme étant tombée sur le pont du sous-marin fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, le maître du navire avisa la jeune femme et déclara.

**- Emmenez là à l'infirmerie, je m'en occupe. Et replongez !** Ordonna-t-il.

Son second passa devant le commandant du submersible, il se dépêcha d'aller poser la femme sur le grand lit blanc de l'infirmerie, qui se collera de rouge peu de temps après. Le Capitaine entra à son tour dans la petite salle blanc et gris, il enfila des gants et un masque.

**- Merci, Bepo. Tu peux sortir.** Murmura le Gouverneur en passa à côté de l'ours blanc.

Il s'exécuta. Le regard argenté du Capitaine se tourna vers la patiente allongée sur la table, il chuchota.

**- A nous deux, _Miss_.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Merci à_ _**ButterflyWhisper1o1**_ !

En ce qui concerne les postes de mes chapitres, j'essaierais d'être régulière _– Ce qui n'est pas gagné. - __et de poster tous les Samedis._

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, mise à part Leia, tout est est à Oda.  
><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

_Il s'exécuta. Le regard argenté du Capitaine se tourna vers la patiente allongée sur la table, il chuchota. _

_- A nous deux, Miss. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Point de vue : Femme. <strong>_

Seule. Je suis encore seule dans le noir complet. Suis-je morte ? Est-ce ça le Paradis ? Est-ce ça l'Enfer ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela soit aussi calme. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, je ne me souviens plus de rien.. Enfin, peut être que ce mot résonnant dans le vide qu'est ma tête est mon nom. Leia... A-t-il un signification particulière ? Je ne saurais le dire. Malgré mon irrémédiable sentiment de solitude, tous mes sens étaient en alerte et me disaient que contrairement à ce que je pensais je n'avais pas encore abandonner.  
>Soudain, une voix me susurra à l'oreille.<p>

**- Tu es la dernière. Tu es la Mère. **

Un immense flot de lumière vive m'aveugla, je fut obligée de plisser les yeux, puisque mes bras avaient décidés de ne pas bouger.

_** Point de vue extérieur : **_

La jeune femme allongée sur un lit blanc, maculé de sang, ouvrit brutalement les yeux et avala un grande goulée d'air, comme si elle était restée en apnée trop longtemps.

Un homme lisant un livre accoudé à un bureau avisa sa patiente qui venait de se réveiller. Il posa le livre sur la surface lisse du bureau et alla la voir, il s'assit nonchalamment sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

**- Comment te sens-tu ? **

Sa patiente mit du temps à répondre, elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

**- J'ai connu mieux, comme j'ai connu pire. Où suis-je ? **Dis doucement la femme.  
><strong>- Dans mon sous-marin. As-tu mal quelque part ?<strong>

Elle détourna la tête, n'étant pas pressé de répondre. Son dos le tiraillait. Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle était à moitié nue sous le drap qui la couvrait. De sa poitrine, jusqu'à son bas ventre tout était bandé, elle était en culotte, dans un sous-marin chez quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Super.

**- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-je ici ? **Le questionna-t-elle méfiante.  
><strong>- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. Tu as percuté notre submersible, alors que l'on été encore immergé, tu était entrain de te noyer et la plaie dans ton dos, s'était rouverte. On t'a récupérer à bord et soigner. <strong>Expliqua posément Law.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?! Trafalgar plongea ses yeux argentés dans ceux bleutés de sa patiente.

**- Toi, qui es-tu ? **  
><strong>- Je... Je ne sais pas<strong>. Avoua-t-elle.

A son tour, il fronça ses sourcils. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeune gens.

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ? **  
><strong>- Leia... Je crois. <strong>  
><strong>- Bien, Leia. Pourquoi étais-tu dans l'eau, il y a deux jours ? <strong>  
><strong>- Je n'en sais rien, je ne me souviens de rien. <strong>

Il la jaugea essayant de voir si elle se moquait de lui, ou si au contraire elle était sincère. Il se leva et avant de sortir de la pièce, il lui tendis un verre d'eau avec un cachet effervescent entrain de fondre à l'intérieur.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Questionna la femme aux cheveux roses.  
><strong>- Un médicament. <strong>Répliqua simplement le chirurgien.  
><strong>- Mais encore ? <strong>Dit-elle avec une goutte sur la tempe.  
><strong>- Pour calmer la douleur de ton dos<strong>.

A son tour, elle le dévisagea ce Trafalgar ne lui inspirait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout confiance. Elle prit quand même le verre et avala son contenus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, son esprit s'embruma et elle perdit toute forces dans ses membres. _" C'était un somnifère ! " _Pensa-t-elle.

**- Enfoiré, **chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux plongeant à contre cœur dans les bras de Morphée. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvre du Supernova, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce laissant Leia seule.

Quelques heures après, elle se réveilla et après une rapide inspection du regard de la pièce, elle trouva des vêtements. Sûrement lui étaient-ils destinés, elle les enfila en faisant le moins de mouvements brusques possible, à cause de son dos. La rose fouilla un peu dans la salle où elle se trouvait et réussi à trouver un scalpel, elle le rangea dans la poche de son jean et elle finit par sortir de ce qui devait être l'infirmerie.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche du Capitaine de ce navire_. " Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me faire pioncer, enfoiré d'Trafalgar " _Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses idéaux de tortures à faire subir à Law, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonne année en retaaaard ! ~**_

**_Disclaimer :_** _L'univers et les personnages, mise à part Leia qui m'appartient, sont à Oda._

**#JESUISCHARLIE. #JESUISFLIC.**

_07. 01. 2015._

Soutient à tous aux proches des victimes de l'attentat au siège de Charlie Hebdo...

* * *

><p><strong><span>C<span>**hapitre **S**econd.

_« Amnésie. »_

_Elle déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche du Capitaine de ce navire.__" Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de me faire pioncer. " Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses idéaux de tortures à faire subir à Law, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>LEIA.<em>**

J'atterrit les fesses par terre, je m'excusai tête baissée. Une main vint troubler mon champ de vision. Je reportai mon regard sur l'être à qui appartenait la main. C'était un homme aux cheveux roux. Il était habillé d'une combinaison blanche arborant un symbole sur la hanche gauche, il était coiffé d'une casquette verte et rose, et enfin il portait des lunettes de soleil.

Je posai ma main dans la sienne et il m'aida à me relever. Il me sourit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

**- Salut, moi s'est Sashi. C'est également moi qui t'es amené ici. Je t'ai vu coulé, et ...**  
><strong>- Merci Sashi,<strong> je lui adressai un petit sourire, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'en saurais éternellement reconnaissante. Je suis Leia.

Il eut un petit sourire gêné.

**- Je pense que mon Capitaine, en a fait plus que moi. C'est lui qui t'a soigné, après tout.**  
><strong>- Tu as contribué toi aussi à mon sauvetage, donc tu m'as quand même sauvé la mise. <strong>Dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
><strong>- Je... Euh<strong>, il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se reprit quelques minutes après, **j'étais venu à ta rencontre pour savoir si tu voulais venir manger avec nous**  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas très faim, mais pourquoi pas<strong>, lui souriais-je.

Et, c'est ainsi qu'il me guida à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'était-ce rafiot. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une grande porte de fer, il l'ouvrit, et tous les regards convergèrent vers nous. J'essaye de me faire toute petite et me cacha derrière Sashi petit à petit. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur le Capitaine.

**- Miss Leia**. Appella-t-il placidement.

_" Je ne le sens pas. "_ A contre cœur, je sortis de derrière Sashi, mes yeux bleu ciel parcoururent l'assemblée composée uniquement d'homme devant moi _" Où suis-je encore tombée "_ me lamentai-je, puis je finis par porter mon regard vers le Chirurgien de la Mort, comme on l'appelait, je lui lançai un regard noir. Il souriait... Mais son sourire n'était pas rassurant, pas du tout. Ce type me fichait un froid dans le dos pas possible.

**- Leia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.**

_" Ch-Chan ?! "_ Je tournai la tête vers l'homme qui m'avait appelée. Penguin qu'il y avait marqué sur sa casquette lui cachant les yeux. D'une voix enjouée, il m'incita à venir prendre place à côté de lui, Sashi me poussa légèrement me faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas cannibales et qu'ils n'avaient jamais mangé personne. _" Vu le sourire de ton capitaine, mon gars, permet-moi d'en douter sérieusement... "_ Je soupirai et m'approchai de la table.

Je fixai Law et lui dis amèrement.

**- Merci de m'avoir sauvé,** j'hésitai longuement, **J't'en dois une.**

Son sourire s'agrandit et je regrettai aussitôt ma dernière phrase.

Je m'assis à côté de Penguin, et Sashi me rejoint quelques minutes après. Ils me présentèrent tous les membres de l'équipage, bien que je ne retenus pas tous les noms.

Sashi était le meilleur mécanicien du monde, d'après ce qu'il aimait fanfaronner, et le plus grand Don Juan de ces dames, ce que Penguin contestait inlassablement. Quant à lui, Penguin était aussi un mécanicien. Le cuisinier se nommait Wakame. Il y avait aussi Tamaki, qui n'était pas là car il était au Poste des Commandes, lui était le navigateur de l'équipage, on me parla aussi d'un certain Kaoru c'était un infirmier brillant, d'après ce que Penguin et Sashi me contèrent. Ils me parlèrent aussi de Jean-Bart, un homme - poisson immense, mais qui avait l'air d'avoir un grand cœur, lui aussi était mécanicien. Ce qui me surprit beaucoup, ce fut le second du Capitaine. Bepo. Un ours blanc, vêtu d'une combinaison orange fluo. Cette peluche m'attendrissait, je ne sais trop pourquoi.

Chacun leurs tours, les garçons me posèrent des questions auxquelles, le plus souvent, je ne pus répondre puisque je ne les savais pas moi-même. Un mot me venu en tête _" Amnésique "_. C'est ce que j'étais sans doute devenu, mais pourquoi ? Tellement de questions me torturaient l'esprit, et ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer. Trafalgar dus le remarquer.

**- Miss Leia, ça ne t'inquiète pas d'être devenue amnésique ?** Me demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.  
><strong>- Si, j'ai perdu mes souvenirs, il doit y avoir une raison. En psychanalyse l'Amnésie est considérée comme un mécanisme de défense contre l'anxiété ou contre l'angoisse de souvenirs douloureux, si, ils le sont, je m'en souviendrais quand mon subconscient l'aura décidé. Donc non, ça ne m'inquiète pas.<strong>

Le Chirurgien de la Mort me dévisagea, tandis qu'un blanc commençait à s'installer, Sashi fit le pitre, suivi par Penguin et bientôt tout l'équipage. Ils sont marrants.

Le repas se passa sans incident notable, et les pirates repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations. N'ayant rien à faire, je décidai d'aider Penguin et Wakame a débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Nous bavardâmes de tout et de rien, Penguin est quelqu'un de très gentil, je l'aime beaucoup, Wakame aussi. Une fois, que nous eûmes fini d'essuyer les dernières assiettes, je lui demandai s'il était possible de sortir. Il me répondit que oui, car le submersible était émergé. Je le remerciai et m'excusai de ne pouvoir l'aider dans sa préparation du dîner, disons que la cuisine et moi, ça fait deux.

Penguin et moi sortîmes, et il m'indiqua la direction du pont, il s'excusa de ne pouvoir m'accompagner, car il avait du travail à finir. Je trouvai le pont facilement à mon plus grand bonheur. J'ouvris la massive porte de fer, et fis quelques pas dehors en inspirant l'air frais. Là, en ce moment, je me sentais bien. Je m'approchai de la balustrade de fer et m'assis devant. Je passai mes jambes entres les barreaux composant la barrière, et laissa pendre mes pieds dans le vide, tandis que je posais mes bras sur la barrière. Enfin, un moment de calme.

Le seul mot me venant directement à l'esprit fut _" Pourquoi ? "_ Pourquoi m'avaient-ils repêchée ? Pourquoi avaient été t-ils si gentils, si accueillant avec moi, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu la mémoire ? J'ai beau essayer de trouver des hypothèses, aucune ne m'a l'air d'être la bonne. Quel équipage bizarre... Je souris, mais tellement aimable.

Alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux haut dans le ciel bleu clair, des remous de plus en plus violents secouèrent le sous-marin, je me relevai et vis le ciel s'assombrir. C'était effarant de voir à quelle vitesse le temps pouvait changer sur Grand Line. Le vent se leva et il commença à pleuvoir, je jugeai bon de rentrer à l'intérieur, quand je passai la porte une alarme stridente retentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de fer donnant sur le pont se ferma et se verrouillai toute seule. Je regagnai la salle à manger et je vis le submersible s'enfoncer doucement dans l'eau - nonobstant les vagues qui commençaient à se déchaînaient - grâce à une baie vitrée faisant office de mur. Une vilaine tempête s'annonçait.

Je restai un moment assise dans la salle commune, observant les fonds marins s'obscurcissant et les quelques poissons colorés frôlaient sans inquiétude le submersible. Finalement, je décidai de bouger et d'aller explorer ce fameux Heart.

Cet ainsi que je me mis à parcourir les couloirs gris du subaquatique. Je passai devant plusieurs chambres et infirmeries, dont un bloc opératoire, d'après ce qu'il y avait inscrit sur la porte. J'ouvris une porte qui donna sur une grande salle remplie de tatamis. Quelques sabres faits de bois étaient rangé dans un corbeille, était-ce une salle d'entraînement ? Je suppose. Je continuai mon exploration, et tombai sur la salle des machines. Un raffut incessant remplissait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, les gars du navire en combinaison étaient assis à même le sol, jouant à un jeu de cartes. Ils riaient, en s'envoyant d'amicales bourrades dans le dos. Ils me remarquèrent et me saluèrent gaiement. Sashi m'interpella.

**- Leia-chan ! Tu veux faire une partie de poker avec nous ? **Dit-il gaiement.  
><strong>- Quand j'aurais de l'argent,<strong> lui répliquais-je.

Il afficha une mine dégoûtée.

**- Un streap-poker, alors !** Me proposa-t-il, ayant retrouvé son enthousiasme.

Je regardai mes vêtements qui se composaient de : Un jean avec un t-shirt, trop grand pour moi, puis je reporta mon regard vers Sashi qui me regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je vais éviter. Merci, quand même.**

Je fis la rencontre du dénommé Jean-Bart, il devait faire trois fois ma taille, et bien quatre fois mon poids. Au début, il m'intimida un peu, mais au fur et à mesure que l'on faisait connaissance, il m'inspira la sympathie et la confiance.

Je quittai finalement cette fameuse salle des machines, en faisant abstraction des supplications, m'intimant de rester et de jouer aux cartes, derrière moi.

Je finis mon exploration des lieux en découvrant une grande salle très lumineuse et chaude, servant de Serre pour faire pousser des plantes médicinales. Non loin de cette lumineuse pièce, il y avait un salon. Un magnifique salon. Une majestueuse bibliothèque parfaitement rangée occupait tout un mur, quant aux autres murs, ils avaient été remplacés par une immense vitre offrant une sublime vue sur l'océan un bureau était disposé à côté de la bibliothèque tandis que plusieurs canapés et fauteuils décorés la salle, c'était une pièce très calme. Je sentais que j'allais passer beaucoup de temps ici, jusqu'à la prochaine île, du moins. Je m'avançai doucement dans le salon et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Des bouquins de médecines remplissaient entièrement cette bibliothèque, en parcourant les différents livres des yeux quelques-uns m'intéressèrent. J'en tirai un de son rayonnage et me dirigeai vers un fauteuil où je m'assis en croisant les jambes, puis j'entrepris de lire l'œuvre que j'avais sous les yeux.

Une encyclopédie sur la Psychologie, voilà qui aura de quoi m'occuper quelque temps.

Je ne sais combien de temps je passai dans cette pièce, mais après avoir lu une bonne quinzaine de chapitre, je me sentis sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>Le début peut paraître long.. J'en suis vraiment désoler..<em>

**- ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙ -**

**" - Ils ont voulu nous mettre à genoux, ils nous ont mis debout. "**

_**" - Le crayon n'est pas une arme de destruction massive.**_  
><em><strong>La kalash' n'est pas une religion. "<strong>_

_**" - La caricature est un témoin de la démocratie. "**__ #Tignous._

_**" - C'est très difficile de jongler avec le second degré, dans un monde où tout est pris au premier. " **__#Charb._

_**" - La liberté c'est l'indépendance de la pensée. "**__ #Épictète._


End file.
